fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renewal (Skill)
Renewal (回復 Kaifuku, also known as Life [ライブ Raibu]) in the Jugdral Series) is a recurring skill in the Fire Emblem series. Renewal is a passive skill, meaning that it will always take effect without the user having to activate it in any way. The Renewal's ability takes effect at the beginning of the turn of the character who has it equipped. The Renewal skill allows the user to recover 10% of his/her maximum HP at the start of the preceding ally turn. For instance, if the character equipped with the skill has a maximum HP of 60, he/she will recover up to 6 HP at the beginning of each of their turns if he/she has been injured in any way. The Renewal skill is generally less effective early on in a given game, as characters will have lower maximum HP early on. This does not often matter, however, the skill is often made available late into the game. Stats Seisen no Keifu | |Life | -- | -- |User recovers 5-10 HP at the beginning of each player turn. | -- Thracia 776 | |Life | -- | -- |User recovers 10-20% of his/her maximum HP at the beginning of each player turn. | -- Path of Radiance | |Renewal | -- | 15 |At the beginning of each turn, the user recovers HP equivalent to 10% of his/her maximum HP. |Base skill of Elincia and Ena. Overview The Renewal skill is first made usable by the player in Path of Radiance. However, it is relatively difficult to obtain, and is very common amongst enemy units in the game. Only two characters in this game join the player's army with the Renewal skill, and they are Ena and Elincia. In both cases, the character in question joins the army late in the game, limiting their usability. This is especially so in Ena's case, as her recruitment requirements including losing the Black Knight battle in Chapter 27. There is also one Renewal Scroll available in Path of Radiance. However, in order to receive this scroll, the player must decline Reyson's request to join the army. If this is done, the player will not be able to use Reyson, Janaff or Ulki for the rest of the game. This is considered to be an unwise move, as Naesala will not leave the battlefield unless either Janaff or Ulki speaks to him. Radiant Dawn | |Renewal | -- | 15 |At the beginning of each turn, the user recovers HP equivalent to 10% of his/her maximum HP. |Base skill of Elincia and Ena. Overview Renewal makes yet another appearance in Radiant Dawn. In this game, the skill possesses the exact same effects that it had in Path of Radiance, in which it still recovers 10% of the user's Hit Points (rounded down) at the beginning of every player turn. Much like the previous game, only two characters join the player's army with the Renewal skill, and they are Elinica and Ena. However, in Radiant Dawn, the single obtainable Renewal Scroll is much easier to acquire and does not require any major sacrifices to obtain. This scroll can be obtained in a Base Conversation pf Chapter 1-6, where Kurth will present it to Micaiah as a gift of sorts.